When It's Over
by Xielas
Summary: In a new age the four nations are at peace and the fire nation prospers under Fire Lord Zuko. As the story unfolds, alliances are made, rivalries are settled, and longlasting friendships are scarred. Maiko. Hinted Kataang.
1. Change

Disclaimer/Comments: Well, here we go. Avatar has taken over my life, particularly Maiko. I don't own any of these characters. The current time in the story is five years after the final battle that we all assume will happen eventually. Mai and Zuko have been together for three years. Thanks for reading. Special thanks to GoddessOfCsilla for beta-reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft sunlight streamed into the bedroom, which, at present, was occupied by two persons; Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Lady. His highness was in the final stages of awakening from the night's sleep and his stream of conscious and rational thought began to flow again. He glanced sleepily at the woman curled next to him, her dark hair tousled about her shoulders and the pillow.

It had taken six weeks for this to become normal, that is, waking up next to someone, particularly when that someone is a member of the opposite sex. In fact, there was still a bit of stiletto shrapnel in far wall from Zuko's first attempt to wake his groggy bride. His lips curled into a slight smile at seeing her like this, as he did each morning. Her eyes were gently shut; her breathing steady, and he couldn't help the notion that she was innocent. She used to be anything but gentle, but he could swear that with each passing day, her eyes seemed to soften.

Zuko rolled over to face her back and laced his arms around the Fire Lady's slender form.

"Mai, time to get up." He breathed into her neck. One eye flickered open and observed him silently, the fog of sleep vanishing from her mind. She sighed and tried to snuggle deeper into the pillow, but Zuko's arms prohibited her intended motion of rolling onto her stomach. She grunted and lightly jabbed him with her elbow. He let a soft chuckle escape and then buried his face into her hair.

"Come on, Mai. We've got to attend to our guests." Zuko grinned and released his hold around her. He sat up and stretched before standing to don his burgundy bathrobe. Mai, and reluctant as ever, swung her legs out from under the bed sheets and yawned. She glided to the washroom, her nightgown swishing softly with each step. It never ceased to amaze him, that even after five years out of combat, Mai retained her assassin's stealth. She walked so softly and seemed to blend in with the most contrasting colors so well that sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose. The young Fire Lord was properly dressed in his royal garb in a matter of minutes and was finishing just as Mai emerged from the washroom, clothed in a towel, a frown on her face. Of course, the fire benders that attended the palace super-heated the water early in the morning at some ungodly hour. They did so not to disturb his and her highnesses, but on occasion it was too cool for Mai's liking after sitting there for a few while.

"Would you?" She sighed, looking at him with those entrancing gold orbs of hers. He smiled slightly and took care of the task quickly, then returned to the main room.

Ah, yes, the guests. Avatar Aang was visiting the Fire Nation to check up on things. It was, after all, the five-year anniversary of the fall of Ozai. He had brought the water-bending girl and her brother with him, as well as the blind earth bender. Katara, Sokka, and Toph, of course. Zuko had learned their names in the days after that final battle.

Fire Lord Zuko tore his mind away from the memories of that horrific battle, a task that could easily snowball into a mountain of a challenge. Fortunately, the sight a Mai emerging from the washroom clothed in her full Fire Lady's dress was plenty to distract him.

"You're looking especially beautiful this morning." Zuko winked, as he often found himself doing to his Lady. A light blush flooded her cheeks and she smiled, a rarity despite being one of the happiest women in the entire Fire Nation. Mai harbored many surprising emotions behind her porcelain façade, some that even Zuko hadn't discovered yet. Only after several months of their marriage had she finally opened her feelings to him, if only a sample of her complexity. But he didn't mind. She was his, and he was hers.

------

The terrace that had been appointed a breakfast hall was filled with chatter when the Fire Lord and Lady arrived. Avatar Aang smiled wide, just as he had when he was twelve. He was seventeen now, almost a man. The lovely young woman seated adjacent to him waved and then promptly smacked the piece of sausage from the dark skinned man across the table's hand while General Iroh chatted with the earth bending girl. Zuko laughed on the inside and looked to Mai. She rolled her eyes slightly as the scene unfolded. Katara was whispering fiercely at Sokka who just huffed and sunk into his chair.

"Good morning, Zuko, Lady Mai." Aang's deepened voice chuckled as he nodded in their direction. My, how boys grow up. In all reality, it's amazing that he's even here under friendly terms, considering the events of the past. Zuko motioned for them to dig in, much to Sokka's delight. Zuko and Mai made their way to the head of the table, where the Fire Lord seated his Lady at his right and then sat in his own chair.

"Good morning, everyone." Zuko nodded to his guests and began to eat his breakfast, suddenly realizing that he was rather hungry. Nothing compared to the sting of hunger he endured in the Earth Kingdom years ago, but it was enough for his stomach to protest. As soon as everyone was settled and the small talk had just begun, a messenger approached the veranda and whispered quickly into Fire Lord Zuko's ear. His eyes grew wide with the news, but he did not move. He dismissed the messenger quickly and then turned his attention back to his company. Mai placed her hand lightly on his arm, her concern apparent.

"It seems that Azula has been sighted." Zuko said flatly through his clenched teeth. Exiled from the Fire Nation, Azula was destined to be alone. Destiny, evidently, had other plans. The alarm that this announcement may have cause was only apparent by the sudden cease of movement from each person sitting around the table. Zuko looked to Iroh, who stared back with narrowed, knowing eyes. Dealing with Azula was always tricky, painstaking, and more often than not, lethal.

Aang cleared his throat and spoke, "So, after five years she finally decides to show her face." He shifted his eyes. "What will you do?"

Ah, the test of his ability as Fire Lord. The weight of this responsibility seemed to double once the Avatar voiced his inquiry. Of course, Zuko wasn't the only one in the royal family who had been given flak about their progress. So far, in the three years of marriage, the Fire Lady had yet to be able to produce an heir, despite their efforts. Since the entire order of the Nation depended on what happened in the palace, there was much speculation about both of their capability. Child or no child, Mai kept face; though Zuko knew that it pained her.

"We will wait. We will wait and watch." The young Fire Lord spoke with a voice far more commanding than his years would suggest. Aang nodded firmly and everyone returned quietly to their meals.

-----

She knew that Mai was there, standing in the doorway. Ty Lee sat in the wheeled chair that she had learned over the years was her prison. She never liked books before, but now she found herself spending hours alone in the royal library. Usually she read books on gymnastics or combat, a sad attempt to remember what it was like to walk.

Mai wasn't sure who her friend had become. Her light grey eyes were now darkened and flat. She seemed paler and her girlish aura, dingy. Ty Lee lost what she treasured most in that blasted battle five years ago. Her freedom. Crippled, she remained caught in a constant struggle with depression. More so, she fought with the sting of betrayal. Azula had used her, throwing her into battle as a diversion and then when it failed, she made Ty Lee suffer the unimaginable. It was a fool's errand she's been sent on. It all seemed a blur now; Ty Lee couldn't even remember what she'd been told to do. Upon her return, beaten and bruised, she'd been forced to beg for her life at the feet of the princess. Azula had informed her quickly that she was a failure, and thus, of no further use. Lightning spilled from the princess's fingers, striking Ty Lee in the back, her spinal cord taking most of the blow. It was a miracle she was alive, yet sometimes she wished that she wasn't.

"You've heard?" Mai's voice was flat and even.

"Yes." The brunette answered quickly, averting her eyes from her friend's face, twisting the thick braid that lay over her shoulder. The air in the room was thick and Mai closed her eyes, suddenly dizzy. Ty Lee sighed and returned the book she had been pretending to read to the desk. Mai crouched down and looked Ty Lee in the eyes. Strange how both of their outlooks on life had seemingly reversed. Ty Lee turned to hug Mai tightly, her eyes misty with tears. Mai's heart sank and she barely was able to stop a tear from escaping from her eye. Ty Lee's breath was rigid and she wished that she could just stay like that for an eternity, in the arms of her true friend. The loss was both of theirs to share, and neither of them really knew how the incidents of the past had affected the other. Ty Lee released Mai from her embrace and looked back to the mass of volumes, fighting her sorrow.

"She won't hurt you again." Mai whispered as she turned and glided out of the library.

-----

Katara saw that Mai was leaving the library and made her way to the walkway from the garden at the hub of the palace compound. The Fire Lady forced a smile as the water bender came to walk alongside her.

"Ty Lee's not doing well." Katara chose her words carefully and what could have been a question was clearly more of a statement. Mai nodded slightly and sighed.

"I don't know that she will ever be normal." She said sadly, and then attempted to make a humorous comment. "Not that she was to begin with. But anything would be better than what she's like now."

Katara smiled, but it was laced with sympathy. Suddenly, she was thankful that it was summer, for there was nothing but the heat of the sun to fight the chill than came over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 will be here shortly! Thanks for reading, please leave comments!


	2. On The Edge

Disclaimer: I'm back And I still don't own Avatar. Phooey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to crawl by. Murmurs in the halls of the palace were plenty and frankly, they were riding on Aang's nerves. The air was edgy as if everyone thought they were living in their final hours, but of course nothing had happened. _Yet_. Azula had been sighted in some backcountry around the outskirts of the capital. Details could not be drawn from the witness; he was still in disbelief. Everyone knew her face; everyone knew what it meant for the nation. The Avatar walked casually to the throne room where he knew where Zuko would be. He immediately spotted Iroh as he entered, sitting at a desk looking at maps. He looked like a different man, his brow furrowed in concentration, tiny spectacles resting on his nose. He looked up and smiled.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang."

"General Iroh." Aang clasped his hands together and bowed. He moved on past the desk to the throne at the end of the large, elaborate hall. The young Fire Lord was there, eyes closed tight, massaging his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Zuko." Aang called, eyeing the conflagration that never died behind the throne. Zuko looked up, and if he had been startled, he did not let it show. Aang smiled, but he was certain that it had turned out lopsided; Zuko was giving him that _look_.

"So tell me Avatar, what would you do in my situation?" Zuko spoke casually, but Aang couldn't help but notice the slight edge in his voice. Old wounds don't heal as fast as one would think.

"I would do no different from what you have said. It wouldn't be smart to try and ambush Azula. We don't know her exact location, condition, or intention." Aang said confidently, holding the brooding Fire Lord's stare. "She may not have her elite team anymore, she gave it up, but she is a force to be reckoned with on her own." Of course Aang knew about Azula's betrayal to Mai and Ty Lee. Not much went on unnoticed in the months after the fall of Ozai. Taking away Ty Lee's ability to walk was the cruelest punishment imaginable for the young acrobat. Aang supposed that at that point, Azula figured she had nothing to lose or gain by harming her alleged friend.

"Mmhmm…" Zuko grunted. It was getting late; the sun was setting. "Well, shall we go meet everyone for dinner?" He eyed Aang and rose from his throne. He went down to meet the Avatar and they walked out, followed by Iroh.

-----

After dinner, Katara and Toph were led to the new room that they would be staying in. Lady Mai suggested that they stay with Ty Lee for the remainder of their visit, for emotional support, she'd said. Not that either of them minded, but Ty Lee had changed so much. It wasn't exactly easy to talk to her without bringing up something that shouldn't even be whispered around her. Toph could understand, though.

" I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't walk." She'd commented.

"And if I couldn't see, I'd still be in the same situation but without my books." Ty Lee replied, smiling just slightly. She didn't want to be rude and moody around her new friends. Toph and Ty Lee yammered on the latter's bed, laughing and joking. Katara sat on the fluffy futon they'd brought in, gradually taking her hair down and occasionally interjecting into the conversation and laughing. It was late, the moon had passed the center of the sky when they finally put out the lanterns and called it a night. It had been the most fun Ty Lee had had in years and for a moment, she forgot all about her sorrow.

----

Darkness was her friend this night, as it had been over the years. Being an exile was unsettling and the very notion left a bitter taste in her mouth. After rounding the world and back, she was ready. Five years of growing and maturing had left her different in many ways. Some good, some bad. Of course the definition of good and bad is ultimately determined in each persons' mind the way they believe it to be. It was simply a matter of interpretation. Crouching here, next to the palace, her feet bruised and bloody from the trek, she considered her options and decided to do what she did best.

-----

When Zuko entered his bedchamber, Mai was sitting in at her vanity brushing out her hair. He saw her look his way via the mirror and smiled. It's crazy how things work out. They never would have imagined five years ago that things would be this way. In fact, when Iroh suggested that Zuko marry a noblewoman so as not to cause an uproar of citizens and officials, Zuko had absolutely no idea who to choose. They tried everything from mask balls to simply making them come before the young Fire Lord and present themselves to him, all in order to find him a suitable wife. When Uncle suggested Mai, _Mai_, Zuko was most certainly not for the idea. Truthfully, she gave him the heebie-jeebies back then. Maybe it was because of Azula or maybe the way she looked at him. It wasn't horribly difficult to convince Mai to marry Zuko, but thrilled would not be the word to describe her reaction. Whatever feelings she had for him as a girl were ruled as a childhood infatuation in her mind for years. Mai realized then, at the altar, that those feeling were not gone. She even cried. Zuko remembered lifting her veil only to see tears. It startled him at first, and then he saw a smile on her lips and went in for the kiss. It was innocent and light and those present had cheered in celebration of their new Lord and Lady.

Zuko approached her after dressing in his nightclothes. She appeared much more tired than usual and he assumed that it was due to this mess about Azula. Mai stood to meet him and immediately entered into an embrace. They stood there in the lamplight for a time, listening only to the sound of their breathing. The young Fire Lord then took her hand and led her to the bedside. She brushed her lips tenderly against his.

"Good night, my Prince." Then they retired to bed.

-----

Aang was jarred from his slumber at around three in the morning. At first he thought that it was just because of Sokka's snoring. It sounded similar to truck downshifting on the highway, whatever that meant. He was just about to drift back to his dreams when he heard it. It was the tapping of bare feet on the tile in the hall. Aang rose from his bed and took up his staff. He tiptoed to the door and peered through the crack. What he saw was disturbing in the least. There was no person around to belong to the footprints, but the Avatar could see that they couldn't have gotten far. What at glance appeared to be mud was actually blood. Smeared, but recognizably bloody footprints laced the hall in an abstract fashion. There was no telling whom they belonged to and Aang wasn't positive that he wanted to find out. Confused in the least, the Avatar stepped into the hall and followed the crude trail. He stopped for a moment outside Ty Lee's room. Should he get Katara? Perhaps so. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. Fortunately, Katara was the only one disturbed and she immediately recognized that the reason for his presence was not particularly frivolity. She grabbed her water pouch and followed Aang further down the hallway; neither of them spoke a word.

The trail led into the throne room and the couple braced themselves for what could possibly lie behind the ornate doors. The source of the cruor was apparent the moment they entered the room. A crumpled form lay face down on the floor, blood pooling at its feet and center. They approached cautiously, but nothing prepared them for what they saw. There, in the center of the Fire Lord's throne room, was the beaten and bloodied body of his worst enemy. Azula.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said it'd be here quick, did I not? I actually have it finished, but I decided to put it up bit by bit. ;D Thank you again, please review!


	3. Bonds

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. Stop asking. : Okay, kidding. Enjoy chapter 3! 

---------------------

Katara's initial reaction was to see if she was alive. When she saw that she was, the second thought was to use her bending to heal her, or, at the least, stop the bleeding. She forced the idea to just let Azula die from her mind. Katara couldn't and wouldn't do that, even to the former princess. Aang had left to fetch, first a guard - and second, Zuko when he was certain that Azula wouldn't be springing to her feet to attack them.

When the three men scrambled into the room, Katara had turned the unconscious Azula onto her back and had closed the wounds on her feet and abdomen. The guard said that they had fired arrows into the courtyard at a shadow, thinking perhaps it was a prowling pygmy puma. It certainly explained the wound to her stomach, but could not account for Azula's torn feet. Zuko's face was a mixture of several emotions, anger, surprise, and perhaps indigestion. Well, maybe not the last, but he certainly looked sickened. However, there was undisputedly absolutely no glint of compassion in eyes as they carried his sister to her old room, which had become somewhat of an infirmary. He ordered that guards were to be stationed inside and out. She would not so much as cough without his knowing.

-----

It was late in the morning before the word came. Azula had finally woken. When Zuko went to see her, he did not go alone. Avatar Aang and Katara had insisted that they come. Mai would not meet his eyes when he announced that she was conscious and would not even suggest that she should go.

The chamber was cool and the lanterns were burning a bit too low. The former fire princess was sitting up, supporting herself with one of the posts to her back. A scowl of indifference was pasted on her face, her lips pursed in somewhat of a pout. She glowered at them when the party entered, but did not speak.

"I guess my guards got you good." Zuko said impassively, not batting an eye. Azula sighed heavily and looked him in the eye.

"I suppose they did."

Her plain statement took Zuko for a spin. No snide, snarky comment? No silly nicknames or insults? Had something about his sister changed? _Obviously_. But what?

"What were you doing in the courtyard?" Aang spoke after seeing Zuko was just standing there, mouth agape.

"Ah, the little Avatar." She said sarcastically. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to come home?" She crossed her arms and winced. She'd forgotten about the bandages around her middle.

"You're _banished_, Azula." Katara said with a clear bite in her tone. Azula's eyes narrowed.

"So was Zuko."

"That's different, Azula." The Fire Lord finally spoke, clenching his fists. "You know father was a tyrant, even if you won't ever say so yourself."

"I'm daddy's little girl, remember?" She smirked, laughing solemnly. "And since you're all so keen on my business, I've had a change of heart."

_'You have no heart.'_ Was Zuko's first thought. That she would even _imply_ that she was, dare he say it, _nice_, was positively absurd. He digested the conversation slowly, picking it apart to find something that wasn't right. Zuko couldn't find anything. She was clearly much more mellowed out, and there was clearly something not so Azulaesque in her eyes. A curious situation it was, indeed. A thread of hope shot through his heart. Perhaps all the years of their bitter sibling relationship could be mended.

"You'll stay in the palace until you're well enough to leave. We'll decide what will happen to you when the time comes." Zuko spoke with the voice that he felt wasn't entirely his; the voice of the Fire Lord.

-----

"She doesn't want to see you." The guard huffed. Azula had been confined to select rooms and halls in the palace for a total of six days. Someone accompanied her wherever she went. When word reached her that Ty Lee was living here, she had wanted to meet with her. She hadn't seen as much as the end of a robe of Mai since she had arrived. Azula figured that she was avoiding her. It made sense really. She wasn't surprised that Ty Lee didn't want to talk to her. There was no sense in regretting it; the past could not be changed. Azula tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began the short walk to the royal garden.

It was just as she had remembered. The turtle ducks swam playfully in the pond, the enormous tree still stood to offer them shade. That silly fountain was there as well.

_"Girls are crazy!"_

Azula smiled, recalling Zuko's outraged exclamation. Those memories seemed so distant now. As much fun as reminiscing was, Azula was pulled from her daydreams when she saw her. Mai was suddenly there in her line of vision, sitting in the shadows on the marble bench in her royal robes. Her expression was neither a smile nor a frown, not inviting or despondent. Good old Mai. The Fire Lady motioned for the escort to leave and he did so with a simple nod of acknowledgement. Azula approached her, mindful to keep her accustomed princess strut in check so as not to seem out of place. She was no longer the commanding force here. The tables had turned years ago, but this was the first time Azula had actually been with someone on the flipside. Power to poverty, lackey to Lady, she mused.

"You're looking well, Mai."

"I'm sorry I can't return the compliment." Mai's eyes looked to the bandages that remained on her feet and waist.

"It isn't as bad as it looks. May I join you?"

Mai did not answer, but motioned to the space beside her on the bench. Azula sat down much to her relief; her damaged feet couldn't stand being up for so long.

They did not speak for a time; both were searching for something to say. After about five minutes of silence, it became a joint notion that they should just sit and listen to the turtle ducks splashing about in the pond. For a moment it seemed right. Just two friends sitting next to each other, enjoying the coolness of the shade on a summer afternoon. Out of nowhere, a wave of unease clutched Mai's gut. She almost doubled over, but restrained the impulse.

"You've changed, Mai." Azula's words were fuzzy to Mai's ears, as if she was listening from underwater. When her comment finally registered, the Fire Lady responded quickly.

"So have you."

"I would like to see Ty Lee again." The former princess's eyes darkened.

"I don't think she would…appreciate it." She struggled to get the last few words out. "She won't just forget what happened because you say you've _reformed_." The nausea Mai felt was not backing off. "Excuse me."

Mai left the courtyard quickly and when she reached the door, Zuko was just emerging. He knew something was amiss when he saw Mai's face. She glistened in a cold sweat and her eyes weren't focused.

"Mai?" he tried to conceal the worry in his voice. He gazed behind her, saw Azula coming up the stone walkway, and glowered. If she saw, she didn't react. "Mai!" He said more urgently. Her pale hands reached out and grabbed his arms to steady herself. Zuko did not wait; he scooped Mai into his arms and carried her carefully to their room, his sister trailing a ways behind.

"Zula, go find Katara, " He paused. "But don't think you can pull something just because you're alone."

Azula frowned, but turned and ran back down the hallway, pained with every footfall, in search of the water tribe girl.

-----

"As bad as you might think it is," Katara smiled, about to burst with giddiness. "Mai's better than ever. In fact, she wanted me to tell you all…" she beamed into the crowd of close friends, plus Azula. The seven second pause that Katara took to choose her words seemed to last forever.

"Come on, Sugar Queen! Spit it out!"

"Yeah, sis, just say it!"

Katara turned to Zuko, who, despite what she had said, still was deeply concerned about his wife.

"You, Zuko, are going to be a father!" The young woman said, laughter of joy filling the words. She gave him a friendly hug, mirth filling her bright blue eyes. The young Fire Lord's eyes were wide and he was absolutely speechless. Three years they had waited and prayed and now their wish had come true. Pride swelled in Zuko's heart as he clasped hands with Aang, then Sokka, and Iroh. Even Toph, perpetually petite, stood on her tiptoes to give him a congratulatory squeeze.

Azula stood back and watched the scene unfold. She couldn't say that she was not happy for her friend and even her brother, but her expression remained deadpan. When the ecstatic crowd dispersed, she spoke softly from behind the Fire Lord.

"Congratulations, Zuzu."

-----

In an hour or so and after dinner, Mai felt well enough to get back on her feet. When Katara had finally figured out what was making her so sick, a wave a relief washed over her. It was the second time in her life that she'd allowed herself to cry.

When she came to Ty Lee's door, Azula was there, standing outside of it.

"She might not be ready."

"She will be."

Mai eased the door open and walked in. Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee were already dressed in their pajamas, ready for the girl's night that had been their idea. There was reason to celebrate, they said and insisted that Lady Mai join them for something that resembled a slumber party from their childhood. There were fire flakes and juice a plenty, Mai could see. A smile curled her lips.

"Mai!" Ty Lee shouted brightly. She was significantly livelier than she had been in the library days before. "I'm so happy for you!" Mai went to her and welcomed a tight hug from her friend. Her gleeful bubble was burst, however, when she looked to the door. Azula stood there, shifting awkwardly, a behavior that was dreadfully unusual for her.

"Hello, Ty Lee."

A strange emotion washed over Ty Lee in that moment of seeing Azula. She could not pinpoint it, but the anger she would have spouted off seemed to drain from her body. Five years of hurt and anguish simply flowed out with the tears she realized that were streaming from her face. For a moment, she was certain that if she tried, she could run to her.

It was the first time Azula had seen Ty Lee since the battle. She knew what the effects of her doing were, but she was not prepared to see her like this; confined to a wheel chair. An elegantly styled braid that swung over her left shoulder had replaced her youthful ponytail and the pink fabric of her dress seemed to be grayed. But her eyes were still that mischievous slate that sparkled in the lamplight, a familiar sight that she was sure had just now returned.

"It's been a while." Ty Lee grinned, despite the tears that trickled down her face. How she could be so jubilant was beyond Azula, but then again, it was Ty Lee. She was still the same through and through. As horribly awkward as it was, Azula went to her and offered Ty Lee an embrace. Ty Lee's hands trembled as she gripped Azula's arms and hugged her tightly in that memorable sisterly fashion.

The night was filled with laughter and joking. Gradually, they all began to feel comfortable around one another again. It was incredibly late when they finally dozed off, drifting into an exhausted sleep one by one. In fact, Toph and Mai were discussing their mutual distain for all things pink and frilly when Toph realized that the Fire Lady did not finish her sentence. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation! When she was still speaking! Toph grinned wide and then joined the rest in a peaceful slumber.


	4. Weeping

Disclaimer: This is the final chapter before the epilogue. Things are about to step up, so hold on! And I don't own Avatar. What makes you think that?

----------

_Interlude – Time Passes, the Avatar and his friends leave for a few short months only to return when the news of the new little princess arrives. Zuko and Mai agree to name her in honor of the late Fire Lady, Ursa, and the Nation celebrated. Contrary to Zuko's initial statement when Azula arrived, she was not sent away and continued to reside at the palace, wondering if Zuzu would ever make up his mind._

----------

"What do you mean it's been called off?! We've waited for months!" The angry whispers in the aristocratic quarter's teashop were those of outrage. The shop had been closed for hours and had been designated to be the final rendezvous before the men of the Order made their move. The Order was, of course, the remaining few who still stood by Ozai, though long gone. They stood for everything they decided that their new Fire Lord was not and had been known to cause trouble every so often for the royal family. Up until now, it had been petty things like spreading slander or writing nasty criticism in the news that was simply not true. About six months ago, they had been given the biggest job of their lives. The assassination of the royal family in exchange for 'a seat of power in the new world order', that was their task. Weeks upon weeks of preparation went into the perfect orchestration of the plan. Their employer could not reach them, however, due to her current residence.

The plan they had devised was simple, so as not to compromise their mission. They carefully placed phony guards, a process that had gone on since the birth of the project; they would take down the rest from the inside and out. Once the guards were disposed of, they'd hunt down the Fire Lord, the Lady, and even their new child. It would not be as easy as it seemed on paper, with the accomplished fire-bending skills of Fire Lord Zuko and the assassin's skills of Lady Mai and all.

As exciting as the prospect was, their anticipation was blown to smithereens when a messenger arrived in secret. He was, of course, disposed of. The leader of the Order sat there, curses flying from his mouth so fast that some of those near by were blasted off their feet.

"We're not going to stand for this! She expects us just to call it quits because she's gone soft?" The leader, an old general from before the war, pounded his fist onto the table, an action that left an obvious indention in the wood. "We _will_ go through as planned and ignore the message. We've wasted enough time. There will be one change, however. Once we're done with the Fire Lord and his wife, we'll take _her_ down as well. She will learn not to break her word with the Order!" And then, in the cover of the darkness, the half a dozen government officials and aristocrats came upon the palace, taking down each and every guard swiftly and silently.

-----

"You know, this is the easy part. Wait until she's a teenager." Zuko tickled his newborn's tummy. She squealed with delight in response, her bright eyes sparkling with warmth. Mai looked at her husband, concluding that he would make a wonderful father.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes." She commented as she took all of the ornaments out of her hair. "Then again, it's wise to be prepared." Mai put her head on Zuko's shoulder, leaning in from behind to gaze at the crib. She put her lips to his cheek in a tender kiss, lightly laughing into his hair. Tiny Ursa was their expression of love, the story of journey their relationship had taken, all wrapped into a cute, babbling little package.

"It's a shame the Avatar couldn't stay longer."

"True. He does adore children. When do you suppose he and Katara will settle down?" Mai said with a sly grin.

"Who knows? He's a busy guy. Apparently there's been some trouble in the Earth Kingdom that he's been dealing with for a time. That's why they left again, you know." The Fire Lady straightened and was about to fetch something from her nightstand, but was interrupted. Azula barged in, sweat trickling down from her brow. She was panting to catch her breath, but it was clear that there was not much time.

"We have a situation." She spat out quickly. "Hurry."

Before Zuko could turn, Mai was already back by his side, scooping the child into her arms. Her old poker face returned. The porcelain doll was back, securing her spare stilettos with one hand, holding her child in the other. Azula motioned them to follow, muttering curses. The only thing Zuko could hear was something about hating that the Avatar had left just that afternoon.

The three glided down the hall, silent in their slippered feet. Then Zuko saw the trouble, down at the end of the hall. A guard was flung from a connecting corridor, laced in flames, screaming. The six figures that appeared were clearly men, their silhouettes defined by the blaze behind them. There was no since in trying to escape at this point; they would never make it out without someone getting wounded. The Fire Lord glanced at Mai and saw the angry scowl on her face. She was frustrated that she could not attack them directly with Ursa in her arms. Zuko stepped up instead.

"What do you want?" He demanded, controlling the fury that rose in his mind. One man stepped forward, allegedly the leader. He did not speak, but threw his head back in a mad cackle.

Azula cast her eyes to the side, averting her sight from the scene that was about to unfold. She realized, much to her dismay, that things would not end well. She did not wait for the madman of the Order to finish his bellowing laughter. She sprung into the air, as agile as ever, and kicked a burst of flame into his face, reeling into a back flip. She skidded back a few inches on her landing and saw that her attack had barely scathed her foe. He was bent backward, still chuckling loudly.

"Foolish princess." He spat, leaping past her. Zuko took a fire bending stance and attacked as he landed. Of course, now the other five joined in the fray. Mai was forced to stand from a distance, shielding Ursa from the fire and sending stilettos and knives flying into people when the opportunity arose. Zuko and Azula, in a breathtaking display, beat back their enemies, not unlike they had in the battle for Ba Sing Se. The Fire Lord was improved beyond what most people thought; he even sent blots of lightning hurling through his fingertips. These bolts flew true, striking their targets. Two of the assassians crumpled to the floor convulsing, then they were dead.

Azula snarled, turning on her heels to face Mai. Something was amiss. She could feel it in that moment. She looked at the child in the Fire Lady's arms and her heart sank. There was not a second to spare, for the beast of a man was only step from mother and child. Zuko finished off two more and made the calculations quickly. Six minus two is four and four minus two is two. But where were the other two? Horror struck his face as he wheeled to look to Mai.

It couldn't have lasted more than twenty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. The assassin behind Mai looked at Azula sinisterly, a twisted smile contorted on his lips. A brightly polished dagger was clutched in his powerful hands, poised to strike. Zuko heard himself scream from down the hall, but it was detached from his consciousness. He watched in terror as the last two assassins fell. There were three bodies lying on the ground. Lady Mai was sitting down next to the wall, comforting the crying baby. She had been pushed out of the way. The moment the fire lashed out at her from the front, the dagger had come from behind. But neither the blade nor the flame reached their intended targets. The blur of lighting vanished as quickly as it had come.

Zuko ran to them, struggling to keep face. There she was, breathing much to shallowly. He kneeled next to her, blood soaking into his robes. His sister's clothes were singed away for the most part, though they did not rob her of decency. The blade was there, too. It had entered her chest at an odd angle. There was no doubt that it had done some major damage.

Azula was dying.

"…Zula.." He managed to croak. She smiled up at him.

"I've been bad, Zuzu." She coughed, reaching into the pouch of the fallen chief of the Order. She brought from the pocket two letters, both signed in her name. The despairing Fire Lord lifted the papers from his sister's broken body, setting them aside.

"But you…why?" He sobbed, suddenly overcome by emotion. Never in a million years would he have thought that Azula, _Azula_, would do such a thing.

"I guess mother's genes finally decided to show up." She simply said. A thin streak of blood trailed from her mouth. "She deserves to live." The fire princess motioned to Mai and the infant. Zuko saw the sadness welled up in his wife's eyes. The child was quiet, but Mai wept softly, trying to hide her tears.

When he looked back down, he saw that her eyes were empty.

Princess Azula, daughter of Ursa and Ozai, was dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments : I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I had so much fun writing this. Stick around for the epilogue. Tissue anyone? 


	5. Epilogue : Memories

-------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

-------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Ursa." Fire Lord Zuko waited patiently outside his daughter's bedroom. The seven-year-old girl giggled as she ran to her father, throwing her arms around his waist. "Time to visit Aunt Azula."

The tiny princess's face lit up with delight as she ran back to her room. She returned with a cluster of white lilies in her hand.

"Ready!"

Mai and Ty Lee were already waiting outside. The Fire Lord pecked his Lady tenderly on the cheek when he approached. They small family walked, including Ty Lee, who supported herself with a beautifully carved water tribe cane, courtesy of Sokka. Years of rehabilitation with Katara on her visits had done wonders, slowly but surely. The little princess held hands with her, the one she affectionately called Aunt Ty Lee.

The path to the royal garden was beautiful and lush, covered in flora of every hue and shade. Wind whisked by them, ruffling hair and tickling by. Ursa giggled as they approached the gate, excited with her flowers in hand. When they stepped into the garden, she stared back at them. The marble statue was brilliantly crafted, taking every aspect of Azula's being and accenting it perfectly. She gazed out over the land, her hand laced with that of a tiny child standing beside.

Ursa ran to the site, almost tripping over the stone as she went, and delicately placed her lilies over the grave, ecstatic that whole way. Zuko ran his hand over the plaque, smiling sadly. Mai took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Princess Azula: warrior, woman, headstrong and stubborn; Brave and eccentric, friend, sister and guardian. Died protecting what she loved all along._

Ty Lee beamed from a ways back, a single tear rolling from the corner of her eye. Then they turned to leave, chatting the way back about memories and the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What I'm trying to say, in some clumsy way, is that its you and only you, not just for now, not just today. But its you and only you, for always."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Gah, I didn't mean to make it so sappy there at the end. It just came out. I hope you enjoyed the journey and don't hate me for making Azula a hero. I could have taken her so many different directions, but I chose the one I felt would benefit the plot and characters. I really tried to keep the essence of each character, especially Mai. I know she was a bit more emotional that would typically be seen, but love and children will do that to you. I aimed to show the characters' deeper thoughts and personalities, not just to surface of what we see in the show. All hypothetical, of course. "Five years later" is a handy setting because it opens the writer up to making some creative decisions on character development. If you're confused about the Order and the letters, basically Azula hired them at the beginning on her arrival and then changed her mind because the change of heart she claimed to have actually occurred during those weeks/months. Please comment and tell me what you thought! That little quote at the end is from Nichole Nordeman's song 'We Build' on the album _Brave._ It's not mine. Once again, thanks to GoddessOfCsilla. I appreciate your support!


End file.
